


Secret

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Skyrim: The trash ocs [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: J'rakko tells Reyla his feelings
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Skyrim: The trash ocs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251239





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishoneredassassinfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishoneredassassinfan/gifts).



> J'rakko and the mention of Eli belongs to dishonored assassin one of my best friends. Also this was supposed to be part of a long fic but I struggle writing long fics but I really wanted to write this

“Hey, hey it will be okay.” J’rakko placed a hand, his heart breaking as he watched his best friend in tears. 

“NO!” Reyla shoved his hand away as she stepped away from him. “Don’t you understand, you just told me that you loved me! And I can’t say it back because if my mom finds out, she will break you. “

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize that you and your mother” 

“NO, YOU DON’T!” Reyla sobbed, wrapping her arms around herself, like she was trying to protect herself from him. 

“My mom is Sheogorath, and trust me you don’t want me.”

“Of course I want you Reyla, I love you.”

“J’rakko I can’t watch her destroy you because she finds out my feelings.”

“I understand. You need to protect me and I can’t say that it’s worth the risk. Because she’d be targeting me because she wants to hurt you, and. Reyla I love you. I’d break into the Imperial Palace to be with you. I would sacrifice my sanity in a heartbeat if it meant that you would stop crying and never know misery again. And as much as it kills me to say I’d sacrifice any relationship we have with each other if I knew someone was going to use me to hurt you. Especially if there was a god.”

Reyla looked up at him, her sobs slowing down “So you understand that we can never be together.”

“No, I don’t. I thought you stealing that Elder Scroll had something to do with getting away from your mother, I guess I was misheard and Eli’s original theory of you stealing it for shits and giggles was true.”

Reyla gave a quick snort as she wiped her face dry. “No, that was my plan. Not a great one.”

“But a plan. And if there is even a chance to get you away from her influence I’m not going to ignore it.”

Reyla gave a small smirk “And I’m sure being able to have sex with me without going insane is just a bonus.”

“NO! I mean that would be nice but I just want you to be safe and happy.”

J’rakko felt his whole body tense up as Reyla hugged him “I know.”


End file.
